


Focus

by SuperNovaGalaxy



Series: That Night on the Train [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Photographer Victor, Photography, Romance, Sunrises, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNovaGalaxy/pseuds/SuperNovaGalaxy
Summary: After a late night and minimal sleep, Victor decides tries to find some inspiration to start his day.But he just can't seem to focus.





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, its been like a month, but here's the next part!  
> This series is a collection of separate works that follow the same story and in the future will be more closely connected, so if you haven't read the first part, I recommend starting there, but as of now, both works can be read separately :)  
> I'm going to try and update a little more frequently, but for now, here's the next work :)

Focus.

Focus. 

_Focus_. 

“Damnit…” Victor muttered, pulling his camera away from his face to stare down at the blurry picture on the screen. No matter what he did, none of his photos were in focus, every one of them just slightly blurred around the edges. Whether it was his camera that couldn’t focus or himself, he wasn’t sure. 

Putting the cap on his camera lens, Victor continued on his walk, looking around the already busy streets. It was early in the morning, and the sun was just over the horizon, yet the streets were filled with people going to and fro, some on their way home after a late night, and some on their way out for a long day. 

Victor had gotten home early that morning, after catching the very last train of the night, but when he had returned to his apartment, he hardly slept. After a few hours he woke up, and after a few more he decided it wasn’t worth waiting to fall asleep again, and that an early start to the day wouldn’t harm anyone. 

And that lead him to where he was now, on an early morning walk, trying to find some artistic inspiration, which would have been going great, if his camera would focus.

Or if he could focus. 

Before, Victor found himself distracted, little things getting his attention and keeping him from his work, but not for long.

Then, he was daydreaming, staring off into nothing for a while, forgetting about the task at hand. 

Now, he just couldn’t _focus_. 

Sighing, Victor continued on his walk, putting his hands in his pockets, watching the sun continue to rise as he got lost in his thoughts again. As he thought, one thing, or, one person, occupied most of his mind.

Yuuri. 

Victor shook his head, as if it would get the thought away, but it didn’t. _This is ridiculous_ , Victor thought, _I just met him…I don’t even know him._

Yet Yuuri continued to occupy his thoughts. His smile and kind voice replayed in his head, and Victor found himself smiling

But it was still early, and Victor was still tired from a late night and minimal sleep.

_Maybe I just need another hour to wake up_. Victor thought.

Maybe then he could focus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you'd like to leave a comment, I'd really appreciate it. Comments make my day :) <3


End file.
